I'm Not A Princess
by ZokeForever101
Summary: Aneka was just your normal girl. That is until she returns back to her home town, and meets her old friend Kaoru. What will happen when Aneka finds herself in a battle for her affection between the two brothers? Who will she choose? Who will be heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

**Aneka's POV**

I watch as the scenery passes. I was currently in a limo, MY limo to be correct, watching the outside pass by. I sigh. It's been awhile since I've been here. Five years to be specific. I'm fifteen now, and rich as ever. Both my parents, Masami and Sora as I like to call them, were the founders of a fantastic fashion company. _That's probably why I'm so fashionable._ My mother, Masami, was the true founder of the company. It's not a surprise. She does have a great fashion sense. Then my father, Sora, had to pick a fight with her saying he found it. All and all they fell in love, got married, and had me within a year of the engagement. It's sickening if you think about it. I mean if I were my mother I would have just took the company anyway.

Being an only child I really don't like to share. Only recently I started to open up to some girls at my school in America, but now that I moved they don't matter anymore. The reason we moved away in the first place was because my parents got transferred to America, but now we're back here in Bunkyo. _It's such a shame. I was just starting to open up to some girls, but now I won't see them again._ These people probably don't even remember me. I mean when I was ten I had blonde hair, and now it's a bright red. My parents really don't care what I look like. They are after all always working, so I really don't see them that often. The limo suddenly stops in front of a huge school. It's Ouran Academy. _I used to go here in elementary.  
_

My butler exited the car, and went over to my door. "Here you go Miss Hayashi." He said opening the door wide.

"What did I say about addressing me that way." I say narrowing my eyes at him.

His face twists up. "Sorry, Miss Aneka. Please forgive me?" He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes getting out of the limo. "Your helpless." I say throwing my bag over my shoulder and walking away.

He sighs. I specifically told everyone at the mansion to call me by my name, and nothing fancy. _I just want to be called Aneka. Nothing more, nothing less._ I continue walking until I get in front of the school. It was brilliant, simply beautiful. It's just like old times_._ Slightly smiling I continue my journey into the high school section. After an invigorating walk I finally reached the high school building. All eyes were on me. Every girl was looking at me strangely, and the boys were eyeing me suspiciously. I clench the fist not holding my bag. _Is it because I'm not wearing a stupid yellow dress?_ I was never really into dresses even though I'm a complete girly girl. They just don't feel right. The only time I would even consider wearing a dress is for a special occasion like my parents anniversary or something.

My shoulders slump as I send glares at everyone making them immediately turn away. If this is how it's going to be I might as well transfer. Nothing good will happen if everybody just stares at me for being different. _Haven't they ever heard of individuality?_ I can already tell that all these people are prunes that only care about themselves. _I swear I knew people better than this five years ago, and they were these people!_ Rolling my eyes I continue walking until I reach Class 1-A. Without hesitation I walk into the room. The few people in the room look at me as I walk to the teachers desk. He glances up from a paper with a warm smile on his face.

"Who might you be?" He asked sitting up straighter.

"I'm Aneka Hayashi, a transfer student from America."

"Oh, I heard that you would be joining my class. Not many people transfer in the middle of the year, so it was a surprise to me that someone got transferred into such a high end school."

"Well… I was originally from here, but then my parents had to transfer to America to get it up and running over there. Now I'm back." I say smiling slightly.

"At least you know some people." He smiled and I looked down. _I don't know anyone here._

He noticed my sadness, and changed the subject. "You'll be sitting behind Fujioka." He stated pointing at someone.

I turned around and studied the person. They had short brown hair that clung to their neck, and big brown eyes. Their skin was fair colored, and looked extremely smooth. They had on a white shirt, a purple and black tie, a blue jacket, black pants, and black dress shoes. _It must be the boys uniform._ Why does he look so much like a girl? Shrugging it off I ventured to the open seat behind him. Putting my bag on the desk I took out a pencil and piece of paper. After getting the things I needed I put my bag on the hook on the side of the desk. Sighing I pick up the pencil and start to draw on the lined paper. Before I can even finish making a circle someone taps my arm. I look up at Fujioka with cold eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask with no emotion in my voice at all.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He says.

I roll my eyes and return to my drawing. "Isn't that a girls name?" I questioned and he inhaled deeply.

"It can be a boys name too." He defended his voice getting higher.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever."

That was the last thing I said to Haruhi. He turned around in his chair, and faced the front of the room not bothering me. _He probably doesn't like the fact that I figured out his secret so quickly._ It's pretty easy to tell he's a girl! No boy has big eyes, unless their a crossdresser. I sat there drawing to pass the time away. I was almost done with my picture when the bell rang. Hesitantly I tore my eyes away from my drawing to look up. Everybody seemed to be here now. _Wow, I must have been really early._ The teacher slowly got up from his seat and moved to the front of the room.

"Today class, we have a new student. Please stand and introduce yourself." He said and I rolled my eyes.

Standing up everybody looked at me. "Hello, I'm Aneka Hayashi." I stated coldly.

"Tell something about yourself."

"Okay. Let's just say I'm very hard to impress." I said a devilish grin covering my face.

After that I sat down, and continued to draw. _That probably got my point across that I didn't like many people, and you should just leave me alone if you value your life._ The time dragged on. It seemed like every second I was in this class an eternity passed. This teacher is so boring. _Why did I have to get stuck with a boring teacher?_ I stop drawing for a second. I feel like someones watching me. Quickly I look up and my eyes lock with a boys. He had orange spiked hair with his bangs swept to the left from my view point, and golden eyes. They had a hint of mischief in them. _I swear I've seen these eyes before._ Suddenly the bell rings, and our gaze breaks. He quickly grabbed his bag, and stood up. He walked over to the door, but before he left he waited for Haruhi and a boy who looks exactly like him but his hair is swept to the right. _They must be twins._ Sighing I got up and walked to my next class alone.

* * *

I sit at my desk fiddling with my pencil. I had finished my drawing a few classes ago, so I couldn't do anything else. I don't want to be known as the weird art girl. Finally the bell rang, and I exited the class. _Finally I get to go home, and do something I really like._ Walking down the packed hallways I manage to reach the end and turn. Glancing down the corridor I'm surprised to see that nobodys down this hallway. Shrugging I walk freely down the hall. Suddenly I stop, and turn to my right. There are humongous double doors about halfway down the hallway. Looking around I try to find a sign. Finally I find one. I'm standing in front of _Music Room #3_. What school needs three music rooms? Well this is a snob school, so it doesn't surprise me. I might as well open the door. I've already spent so much time staring at it, so why not. Without hesitation I open the door to see seven boys dressed in uniforms.

"Why hello there princess. Welcome to Ouran Academy's famous Host Club." Said the blonde one with a wide smile.

Studying their faces I gasp. The twins and Haruhi are here. _Weird._ Glancing at the others I study their appearances. The blonde one had flowy hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked so... princely. Next my eyes moved to a guy with glasses. He had black hair like the blondes, and grey eyes. He seemed smarter than the others. My gaze then drifted to a smaller boy. He had honey colored hair that slightly covered his brown eyes. This boy looked much younger, and the fact that he was carrying a pink stuffed bunny didn't help either. Finally I looked at the tallest one. He had black spiked hair, and grey eyes. He looked so intimidating. After examining everybody my eyes narrow.

"Oh, hey Aneka." Haruhi said stepping out of formation.

"Wait Haruhi, you know this princess?" The blonde asked standing from the chair he was previously in.

"Yeah, she sits behind me in homeroom." He stated and everyone stood in line.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Haruhi said grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to them.

We stopped in front of the one wearing glasses. "This is Kyoya senpai."

"Hi." I said quickly before he pulled me in front of the tall one who now had the small blonde one on his shoulders.

"This is Mori senpai and Honey senpai." Haruhi stated.

"It's nice to meet you Aneka-chan." Honey squalled waving his hand frantically.

"Back at you." Was all I could say before Haruhi pulled me over to the tall blonde.

"This is Tamaki senpai."

"It's nice to meet you, princess." Tamaki said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

I jerked my hand away. "Don't even try that stuff with me." I growled and he cowered away.

Before he could say anything Haruhi dragged me to the twins.

"Finally this is Hikaru senpai and Kaoru senpai." He stated and I eyed the one with left swept hair.

"Kaoru?" I questioned. _I swear I know that name._

"Aneka you remember!" He exclaimed wrapping me in a hug.

* * *

**A/N**

Agh, so many stories!

Sorry, Total Drama people who read my other stories. This sadly isn't in that fandom. _**I'm not going to stop my other stories though.**_I just found a new love for _Ouran High School Host Club. _What can I say... anime twins just intrigue me. It's a bonus if they're hot!

I'm not sure who Aneka will end up with, but I'm set on either Kaoru or Hikaru. I was also thinking about doing a love triangle thingy, but ya never know;)

That's all

~ Zoke


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru's POV**

As usual I walk down the hallway with Hikaru. Every girl we pass is either gawking over how hot we are, or hiding behind some boy. _Probably their boyfriends._ I sigh. It's the same thing as everyday. It's starting to get boring. Just like the games me and Hikaru played when we were little. There was also that time I played with a girl, but that was what; eight years ago. I don't even remember her name, so why is she important? Suddenly there's a pain in my side. Immediately I turn to my left to see Hikaru.

"Kaoru, you okay? You zoned out there for a bit." He asked and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stated looking forward again.

That's a lie. I haven't been fine. I knew this was going to happen sometime, but not so soon. I'm not ready to let Hikaru go. The thought makes me want to cry. He has been drifting toward Haruhi lately instead of me. Maybe it's time we go separate ways. I mean it was bound to happen at one point, so why not now? My eyes start to water. _No, I'm not ready for him to leave._ Without another thought I reach out and clasp Hikaru's hand in mine. It didn't seem to faze him because he wrapped his hand around mine as well. We walked hand in hand until we got to homeroom. Hikaru let go of my hand as we both went into the class, and took our seats. Soon after the bell rang. Mister Chiba walked to the front of the room.

"Today class, we have a new student. Please stand and introduce yourself." He said and I stared down at my desk.

_Wow, someone actually had enough courage to join in the middle of the year._ I'd never thought this would happen. It doesn't interest me though. Hikaru is still on my mind. He's going to leave me one day, and I'll be all alone. I shake the horrible thoughts from my head. Hikaru wouldn't leave me. At least not yet. It's too soon for him to leave me. We're still too close for him to do that. I tune back into the conversation.

"Hello, I'm Aneka Hayashi." A girl said making me turn around.

"Tell something about yourself."

"Okay. Let's just say I'm very hard to impress." Aneka said with a devilish grin on her face.

_I've seen that smirk before…. but where?_ My eyes widen. It can't be her? Can it? It's been so long. The name doesn't ring any bells though so it can't be her. I'm just assuming things. I turn back to the front of the room forgetting about the strange girl. The class passes slowly but surely. We weren't doing anything so I decided to look back at the girl. She had her head laying on her arm as she drew. Her bright red hair was covering her face slightly. She had on a cream colored sweater with black hearts, black skinny jeans, and brown leather boots. _She dresses like a commoner._ My eyes moved to her hand. There was a ring with a big black diamond on her finger. My eyes widened. _I've seen that ring before._

* * *

_It happened when I was seven. Hikaru was home sick, while I was at school. The stupid maids wouldn't let me stay with him and make him feel better. I sit on the bench alone in my winter wear. I hate all those maids for making me come to school. Mommy and daddy wouldn't have made me go. They know how close we are, but the maids don't seem to care. I look down at the snow as all the kids run around. Nobody wanted to play with me. Not like I would let them._

_"Hey, why aren't you playing?" I high pitched voice said making me look up._

_There was a girl standing in front of me. She seemed fairly small to be a seven year old. Her blonde hair was in wavy curls down to her shoulders. She had on a white long sleeved shirt, a pink scarf, black jeans, brown leather boots, and a black diamond ring on her right hand. I eyed her suspiciously. Why is this girl talking to me? Can't she tell I want to be alone?_

_"Did you hear me?" She asked sitting next to me in Hikaru's spot._

_I look down and frown. Is she trying to steal my brothers spot? Does she think I'm stupid? I look up at her. Who is she anyway? I've never seen her here before, but that may be because I'm always with Hikaru. Is she new? She looks at me with big blue eyes. Her hair slightly blowing in the wind._

_"Are you deaf or something? CAN YOU HEAR ME!" She shouted making me cover my ears with my gloved hands._

_"I'm not deaf, whatever that is. Can you leave me alone?" I said uncovering my ears._

_She smiled. "You finally talked."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, can you leave me alone?"_

_"Why? I thought we were friends." She said blinking her blue eyes rapidly._

_My mouth dropped slightly. "My only friend is Hikaru."_

_"Who's that? I'm new here, and I don't know anyone except you." She mused smiling a toothy smile._

_I sighed. "Hikaru's my brother, but he's not here today."_

_"Oh, is he your only friend?"_

_"Yes." I said looking down at the snow._

_It was silent for some time. Like she was processing what I said. Why is this girl being so friendly to me when I've just been cold to her? She must be desperate need of friends unlike me. I can live with Hikaru being my only friend. Suddenly I'm grabbed by the arm, and yanked up. I look up frightened at first, but when I see it's just the girl I go back to normal. She moves her hand down to my hand and starts to run off toward the elementary pulling me all the way._

_"Well now you have another friend. I'm Aneka." She said pulling me into school._

_She let go of my hand, and looked back at me. "I'm Kaoru." I whispered taking off my jacket and gloves._

_"Follow me." She whispered running off._

_I threw my things down and followed her for some reason. Her attitude just seemed to pull me with her. We ran down the hallway until we got to the janitors closet. She got on her tip toes so she could open the door. After opening the door successfully she ran in. I stood guard holding the door open slightly for her. Once she came back out she had a screwdriver in hand. I looked at her strange._

_"What do we need that for?" I asked letting go of the door._

_"Don't ask questions." She hissed running down the hallway again._

_I was taken aback by her attitude change. One minute she can be nice, and the next she can be a diva. I shake my head and follow her. Aneka was very interesting. She seemed to have an evil side to her. One that liked to prank people. Much like me and Hikaru. She would get along with him well. We ran until we got to a our classroom. Carefully she opened the door and snuck in. I was hesitant at first but soon followed her. Aneka was under the teacher chair screwing away. I walked over to her and looked down suspiciously._

_"What are you doing?" I asked tilting my head to the side._

_She stopped and scooted out from under the chair. "I'm taking screws out so when Miss Ito sits in her chair it'll break." She said a devilish smirk on her face._

_I smiled back at her. "Give me the screwdriver." I stated, and she handed it over crossing her arms._

_I laid down under the chair, and took a few screw out myself. Not enough that the chair came detached, but enough so it would snap on contact. I smirked standing up. Aneka isn't really that bad. I guess I could be friends with her. After we finished the crime we ran back to the janitors closet, and put the screwdriver and screws down. If there isn't evidence we won't get caught. Running back down the hallway I grabbed my jacket and gloves, and ran outside with Aneka. We returned to our spot on the bench like nothing happened. Time passed with silence, until she spoke up._

_"Kaoru, are we friends?"_

_I pondered the question for some time, but then smiled. "Yeah."_

_I'm sure Hikaru wouldn't have a problem with a girl joining our world. He probably would like someone else to talk to beside me. She didn't say anything else to me. Instead she wrapped her arms around me. I was surprised at first, but then returned the gesture._

_"Thank you." She whispered into my jacket._

* * *

The bell rings as I get out of the memory. Blinking a few times I see her staring at me. Quickly I grabbed my things and stood. She must not remember me. I surely didn't remember her until right now. Walking to the door I wait for Hikaru and Haruhi. We always walk to class together. Finally we leave.

"That new girl is weird." Hikaru stated making me look at him.

"She's not that bad, but she does have an attitude." Haruhi said smiling lightly.

"Well I think she seems like a nice girl when you get to know her." I said and Hikaru looked at me strangely.

"What? Do you know her?" He asked and I stiffened.

"N-no! Why would you say something like that?"

"You just sounded like you knew her defending her like that."

"I have to agree with Hikaru here Kaoru." Haruhi said.

"Well I don't know her." I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, that's all I wanted to know." Hikaru said looking away from me.

* * *

It was now the end of school. Me and Hikaru walked to the Music room in silence. Things have been tense between us since this morning. I don't know why though. Is Hikaru mad because he knows I'm lying? No, he couldn't have figured it out. Hikaru's a dummy after all. We enter the Music room, put our bags away, and get into formation without any words. We were the last one's there as usual. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Aneka.

"Why hello there princess. Welcome to Ouran Academy's famous Host Club." Tamaki said with his famous smile.

She looks at everyone and gasps. Did she remember me yet? She proceeds to study everyone with her eyes starting with Tamaki and ending with Mori. After she looked at everyone she narrowed her eyes making it look like she already hated all of us.

"Oh, hey Aneka." Haruhi said stepping out of formation.

"Wait Haruhi, you know this princess?" Tamaki asked standing from the chair he was previously in.

"Yeah, she sits behind me in homeroom." She stated and we moved out of formation.

Haruhi grabbed Aneka's arm, and lead her to everyone telling her their names. It looks like they are already friends. Looks like she changed from last time I saw her. Now she can make friends at the drop of a pen. Interesting. I wonder what happened to Aneka. I can remember her up to fourth grade, but after that I never saw her. My attention was pulled back when I heard a growl.

"Don't even try that stuff with me." Aneka growled and Tamaki cowered in his mushroom corner.

I stifle a laugh. She's going to fit in just fine. Not many people can come into our group and just give the boss the cold shoulder. The only other person able to do that was Haruhi. I stopped laughing when Haruhi dragged Aneka over to me and Hikaru.

"Finally this is Hikaru senpai and Kaoru senpai." Haruhi stated and Aneka stared at me

"Kaoru?" She questioned, and my eyes widened. _She remembered!_

"Aneka you remember!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around her like old times.

* * *

**A/N**

I think I know what I'm going to do romance wise with this story.

It's going to mainly be Kaoru & Aneka, but at some point Hikaru will see he has feelings for her and try to win her heart. Like a game or something. _But, ya never know._

I'm probably going to be writing my other stories at some point this week considering I don't have school yet :P

So just bare with me if I don't update in a few days like I did this update

~ Zoke


	3. Chapter 3

**Aneka's POV**

Kaoru wraps his arms around me in a hug, and I do the same to him confused. _Remember? Remember what?_ I was just asking if he was Kaoru, and he suddenly hugged me. _I'm so confused right now._ Haruhi lets go of my arm, and steps away from us. _Wait, Haruhi don't leave me!_ I never thought I say that. As Kaoru hugs me I stare at his hair. Suddenly I get a memory.

* * *

_For the first time in forever I was actually happy to be at school. I had made a friend the day before, and I couldn't be happier. I was actually skipping to school, and I never skip. My parents were worried I had a mental problem or something. Back then they were home more often than they are now. Now I barely see them twice a year. I skipped over to the bench I met Kaoru only to find two Kaoru's. I stopped in front of them and rubbed my eyes. I must be seeing things._

_"Can we help you?" Asked the one on the right._

_That wasn't the Kaoru I met yesterday. This one seemed meaner, or at least not as friendly as the other one. I looked at the Kaoru on the left, and smiled. The weird thing was he didn't smile back. I frowned. Does he not remember me? Putting my hands on my hips I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Don't you remember me silly? It's Aneka." I stated and the one on the right laughed._

_"Why would we talk to someone named that? You sound like a fruitcake, right Kaoru?" The one sneered making my eyes water._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked wiping at my eyes._

_"Yeah Hikaru. She sounds like a fruitcake." Kaoru said making me turn to him._

_"Yesterday you were so nice to me Kaoru. I thought we were friends?" I said more tears springing to my eyes._

_"Why would he be friends with a dope like you?" Hikaru said and my face twisted up._

_"You're both just toffs." I cried turning around and running over to the swings._

_This is exactly what I didn't' want to happen. I just wanted one friend. That's it. Of course the only person I liked out of all these people had to be a jerk that changes with the crowd. I cry on the swings until we get called in by the teacher. With all my strength I stop crying, and pull myself from the swings. Once we're inside I take a seat at my desk not looking at my former friend._

* * *

Quickly I push Kaoru away, and send him a glare. _So this is what he looks like after all these years._ He doesn't look that bad. No! I can't be thinking this. This is the jerk that tricked me. That made me this way. He's why I'm so secretive and don't like to make friends. A look of hurt covers his face. _Does he think I'm just going to forgive him?_

"Aneka remember me from when we were little?" He asked lowering his arms.

"Wait, you know her?" Everyone exclaimed and he nodded.

"Yeah, I do, and I hate you." I said looking down at the ground.

"What, why? Remember all the good times we had?" He asked and I looked back up at him.

"We only unscrewed the teachers chair!" I exclaimed clenching my hands angrily.

"We'll that was still a good time!" He reasoned and I shook my head.

"Oh, I think I remember her. Wasn't she the fruitcake that tried to play with us?" Hikaru asked.

A look of realization crossed Kaoru's face. "Oh….. that's why you're mad."

There was a gasp from the corner of the room, and suddenly Tamaki was behind the twins. "How dare you call such a beautiful girl such a foul name." He said smacking both of their heads.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to call her that! It was Hikaru's!" Kaoru yelled.

"Well you still went with it." I say gritting my teeth.

"What was I supposed to do? Say no to my only true friend!" He raged clenching his fists.

"I was one of your friends though!" I shouted my vision turning red.

Suddenly the door opens. I turn around to see about twelve girls all in yellow dresses waiting patiently. _What in the world?_ Once they see me their eyes turn evil like they were trying to kill me with their gaze. _Who are these girls, and why are they here of all places?_ I turn around ready to ask questions, but Tamaki steps up with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry princesses, but can you please wait outside?" He asked and I turned back toward the building crowd.

"Okay Tamaki, but who's this?" Asked one of the crowd members pointing toward me.

"Oh this is just another princess we were -"

"She's trying to steal our boys!" A different person yelled.

Suddenly the crowd started to charge at me. They looked like a pack of cows. _They're basically the same thing._ Quickly I turn around, and hide behind Kaoru. _I don't care that I'm mad at him._ _These girls are just scary._ I close my eyes in panic, and hold his jacket tight. _He's probably liking this._ Suddenly the pounding of feet stop. Slowly I open my eyes to see Honey and Mori in a fighting stance.

"Will you please get out?" Honey asked sweetly.

The girls swooned, and nodded. "Sure Honey." One said leading the rest out of the room.

I sigh standing up and letting go of Kaoru's jacket. "That was scary." I mutter looking up only to meet Kaoru's gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asked grabbing a hold of my arms and looking me in the eyes.

I nod yanking my arms away. "Yeah, now stop acting like my m-….. my f-... my maids." I say sheepishly crossing my arms.

"Getting back to the situation at hand you two should figure an agreement out before our guests get unhappy again." Kyoya said writing things down on his clipboard.

"I got it!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Quickly he stuck his hand in his pocket, and began to dig around. After some time he pulled it out. In his hand sat a quarter. _Really._ Are we really going to flip a coin to figure this out? These boys are so childish. He stuck his hand in between me and Kaoru with his thumb under the coin.

"Heads you two are friends, tails you leave each other alone." He stated.

Everyone surrounded us and stared intently at the coin. _It's like they've never seen a coin being flipped before._ Hikaru flipped the coin, and caught it in his palm. He traded hands before slowly opening it. It felt like an eternity before you could finally read it, but once it was eligible it was…..

Heads.

"That settles it. You two are now friends, which means you are our friend too. Haruhi has a girl companion now!" Tamaki said excitedly before covering his mouth.

I roll my eyes. "I already know he's a she so you can stop trying to hide it." I stated numbly looking at their dumbfound faces, except for Kyoya.

"How did-" Hikaru started.

"You know." Kaoru finished.

I rolled my eyes. "The tone in her voice." I said turning around and walking over to the door. "Now if you don't need me anymore, I'll just be leaving." I said leaving before they could say anything else.

"Oh, there's the girl!"

"Does that mean we can go in now?"

"Who cares let's just do it!"

"Okay, Tamaki here I come!"

Many girlish screams sounded as the door opened. I walked down the hallway with my head hanging low. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Why did I wander into that room anyway? I could have just continued to walk down the hallway, but no. I just had to open the stupid door. Suddenly there's a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Hikaru rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed already.

"I just wanted to give you your bag. You left it back in the room." He said handing it over.

"Oh, okay….. thanks." I said turning around, but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me back to him.

"I also wanted to say I was sorry for calling you a fruitcake." Hikaru said smiling lightly.

I looked at his eyes with a raised eyebrow. "Okay….. I'll apologize for calling you a toff." I said turning back around.

"Bye, Aneka!" He called out, and I waved behind me.

* * *

**A/N**

Yeah, I lied... I CAN'T BE AWAY FROM YOU GUYS!

This chapter is shorter than my other ones, but who cares! At least I updated, right?

Looks like Aneka has to be friends with them... because of a coin flip. Typical host club.

Nothing else to really say...

Oh, wait! If you were wondering what a **Fruitcake **and a **Toff **are I'll tell you. A **Fruitcake **is a crazy or eccentric person, and a **Toff **is a wealthy, upper-class person. _I didn't know what a Toff mean't until I looked it up :D  
_

~ Zoke


	4. Chapter 4

**Aneka's POV**

Walking into homeroom I glance around. The same people that were here yesterday are here. _Everybody must like to socialize before class._ I walk over to my seat, sit down, and put my bag on the hook. Subconsciously I take out a notebook and pencil. It's my drawing notebook that I forgot to bring yesterday. Flipping to a clean page I start to draw. After some time the bell rings, and I look up. _Everybody is here like yesterday._ Mister Chiba, the teacher, walks to the front of the room with papers in his hands.

"Today class I have some very important papers regarding the Winter Dance in a few weeks." He said making me look back down at my drawing.

I hate dances. _There is no way I'm going to go to a dance._ Dances mean nice clothes, which means I have to wear a dress. I just got here and they expect me to dress all nice for what, a stupid formal dance! This school is already a pain. I start to draw again as people pass the papers back. Since I'm in the back of the class I'm the last one in our row, so I don't have to pass any back. While I'm drawing a paper slides onto my desk. Pulling my eyes away from my drawing I pick the paper up and read it. Multicolored snowflakes border the white paper in many sizes. _They really go all out._ Getting over my shock I read the invitation.

**Ouran Academy would like to cordially invite you to**

**Winter Wonderland**

**Friday, December 20th**

**7:00pm - Midnight**

**It will be held in the Main Ballroom**

**Here at Ouran Academy**

**Formal Attire**

I roll my eyes. _It doesn't surprise me that they have a ballroom here in school._ It doesn't say anything about people having dates, so I may go. Just to hang out. _With the friends I don't have._ I turn the paper over to make sure there's nothing more, but I find a sticky note. On it in fairly good writing it says _Go to Music Room #3 after school._ I look up at Haruhi, and she's looking at me with a sheepish smile. I roll my eyes and smile back at her. Haruhi isn't that bad of a friend, but if we hang out people may think we're dating. I don't want that.

"Now class do you have any questions?" He asked and a girl near the front raised her hand.

"Do we need dates?" She asked and many girls nodded.

"It may not say that on the invitation, but I've been informed that you will in fact need a date." He answered and I slammed my head down on my notebook.

Shrieks filled the air. "Oh my god, she just passed out!"

"Should we get a doctor in here?"

"She may have a mental problem."

"Aren't those contagious?"

I lift my head up, and roll my eyes. _These girls are really stupid._ Everybody sighed, and went back to class like they didn't just have the worst scare of their lives a few seconds ago. Throughout the entire class I draw in my notebook. _There's no need for me to listen to something I'm not going to._ The class passes by slowly with stupid questions every second. Finally the bell rings, and I grab my bag speeding out of class. Right as I get out of class though I'm squashed between people.

"So, Aneka. Do you plan on going to the dance?" Hikaru asked pushing into my left side.

"It's a treat for making it halfway through the year." Kaoru said pushing into my right side.

"Guys, stop. You're making her uncomfortable." Haruhi said which seemed to make them stop because they steps away, and let me breath.

"Thanks Haruhi, and no. I wasn't planning on going." I said rubbing my now bruised arms.

"Why not?" Kaoru asked sounding kind of sad.

"I think you would look gorgeous in a dress." Hikaru said eyeing me.

"Yeah, that's something you would say." I said hitting his arm with my bag.

"What are you getting at?" He asked grabbing my shoulder making me turn to him.

"You're more perverted than Kaoru." I stated stifling a laugh and walking off.

"No, I'm not." He argued running after me.

"If you say so." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bye Hikaru, Haruhi. This is my class." Kaoru said walking over to a door.

"This is my class too." I smiled going over to the door too.

"Cool." He exclaimed as we walked into class.

I walked up to the teachers desk, and looked at her. She seemed young, probably in her late twenties. Her hair was black, and straight neatly pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were a vibrant green that seemed to pop. Her skin was as white as snow. She looked up at me and smiled showing her pearly white teeth.

"You must be Aneka Hayashi." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, Miss… Kita." I said taking notice in her name tag.

"Well you'll be sitting next to Kaoru." She said before going back to work.

I smiled before walking over to my seat, and doing the same thing I did in homeroom. _So on Tuesday and Thursday I get to have a class with Kaoru._ At least I don't have any more classes with them. The bell rang making me look up. Miss Kita stood from her seat, and moved to the middle of the room. She seemed to have something behind her back, but I couldn't see it from my spot.

"Today we are starting a project that your maids CAN'T do." She smiled emphasizing can't.

Everybody groaned. "But that's no fun."

"Does that mean we have to do work?"

"I'm going to report this."

"This isn't fair."

"Now now, it's not that bad." She sassed after a wave a complaints came in.

Everything got quiet. _Man, these rich kids sure do complain._ I don't understand why this is such a bad thing. I did this all the time in my schools in America. _Don't they do projects at this school._ I wish I went to a school like this before in America. I do agree with these people when they whine about doing projects, but I've gotten used to doing them. Miss Kita pulled a baby doll from behind her back.

"We are going to be doing the Marriage and Baby Project up until the end of this Quarter, the day of dance." She said and most of the girls oood.

"So we get to be married to someone?"

"Oh, this is really cool."

"I hope I get Kaoru. I would be so cool to be married to one of the host club members."

"Ooo, that would be pretty cool."

"I've already picked your partners for this project so there's no need to fuss." She smiled making the class groan.

She rolled her eyes and began listing off names. "Daigo and Kaho, Riku and Mae, Ichiro and Ren, Kaoru and Aneka, Bungo and Sakino, Chuu and Airi, and lastly Genya and Takami."

All the girls in class shrieked. "How come Aneka gets Kaoru!" They cried in unison glaring at Miss Kita.

"Kaoru was the only one who didn't have a partner, so when Aneka joined our class he was the only person that was left." She smiled winking my direction.

"I can trade her Bungo if that's okay." Sakino tried before Takami butted in.

"No, I think Genya should be her partner. They look good together."

"I think Aneka and Chuu make a perfect match Miss Kita." Airi said before getting a glare from Mae.

"Riku would look amazing with her don't you think Miss Kita." Mae persuaded before Kaho spoke.

"Daigo would look way hotter with Aneka Miss Kita. Can you please switch them?"

Everything else they said came out a mixture of all the things they were trying to say. The only one not talking was Ren. My eyes traveled to a girl with pale blonde hair, almost white, sitting at her desk looking down. Ren's hair was short looking almost the same as Haruhi's, and her eyes were grey but not cold. Her cheeks were a rosy color, like she was blushing. My eyes travel back to the commotion of the girls. They're now all standing fighting over Kaoru.

"Ladies, that's enough!" Miss Kita shouted, and all the girls took their seats. "I'm not changing your partners, and that's final. Now will you please move with your spouse." She smiled at the word spouse.

Everybody began to move to their designated spots. I sat at my desk. _These girls will most likely have a grudge against me now._ Now I have about 17 girls already out to get me on the second day of school. _This can't get any worse._ Once everybody was seated Miss Kita walked over to her desk, and pulled a box from under it.

"Today I will be giving you the simulator. Now let me warn you about a few things. These simulators are supposed to act exactly like real babies. They will cry when hungry, needing a diaper change, and when they are neglected. So if I were you I would keep them happy. Also, there is a video recorder in them that will be running twenty-four seven, and next week we are going to show every bodies video's to the class. Feel free to buy them anything they need, but know I will get them in two weeks. Now when I hand you a simulator, boy or girl, give it a name." She finished heaving the box up, and walking over to the first group.

She walked over to every group handing them a child at random. This project won't be that bad. Surely we'll have a schedule when which parent will actually have the thing. The only part I'm worried about is being married….. to Kaoru. What if he goes and tells the Host Club, and Tamaki and Hikaru blow a fuse or something? Miss Kita walks over to us, and hands me the baby. Once again she winks at me, and walks away. _What is with her winking at me? Does she know something I don't?_ Turning to Kaoru with the baby in my arms I smile.

"What should we name it?" I asked handing the child to him.

"Well first we have to see what gender it is." He said pulling the diaper down.

"What is it?" I asked leaning forward slightly.

He let go of the diaper and looked at me. "It's a girl." He stated handing me back her.

"Hmm, how do you feel about the name Emiko?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders turning to the front of the room.

"I don't care. I'll just have my maids take care of it." He said coolly, and my face turned red.

"You can't do that. Miss Kita specifically said no maids." I argue and he turns back to me.

"Yeah, well I don't care. I'm not caring for a stupid simulator." He snapped and I leaned back in my seat turning to the front.

"Yeah, okay. Do whatever you want. I'm going to do what the assignment is." I whispered as the bell rang.

Kaoru quickly left the room leaving me with Emiko. _I guess I get her first then._ Standing up I walk out of class holding her close to my chest. _Ugh, what was I thinking about Kaoru being a better partner than the other boys._ Now I would have gladly traded with all those girls when they were fighting over him. I sigh. _Maybe I can talk to Ren tomorrow or something._ She seems nice enough. _Maybe she can be my first non forced friend here._ With that thought I head to my next class with Emiko held to my chest tightly.

* * *

**A/N**

So...

What in the world is Kaoru's problem? First he's all sweet, but then he's all rude. Shouldn't he be happy he gets to be married to Aneka, and have a kid with her?

There's also a dance, which will most likely happen at the end of the story :D

Finally, if any of you care I'm going to have a poll up on my page. It's going to determine who Aneka will get in the end. So... VOTE WHO YOU WANT TO WIN!

~ Zoke


	5. Chapter 5

**Aneka's POV**

It was now the end of the day, and I had started to head to the Music Room. One hand holds my bag while the other has Emiko. _She wasn't that bad today._ The worst thing she did was start a crying fit in the middle of Algebra, but other than that she was nice and quiet. Finally I reached the room, and opened the door. Roses flew and hit me in the face once I fully opened the door, and a bright light emitted from the room. Once the light had cleared I could clearly see the host club, except for the twins. _Where could they have gone?_ Tamaki smiled upon seeing me.

"Hello Aneka." He stated before turning to Haruhi.

"My little Haruhi did a good job!" He said excitedly twirling her in a hug.

"Senpai, let go of me!" She cried angrily, and Tamaki reluctantly put her down turning back to me.

"You are probably…" He stopped what he was saying as I walked more into the room.

"What? Have you not seen a pretty girl before?" I asked looking at him stupid.

"Why do you have a baby?" He asked confused and a look a realization covered my face.

"Oh…. you're talking about that. It's a project in science that lasts until the end of this quarter." I said sitting my bag down so I could cradle Emiko.

"I'm not doing that project. Haruhi do you have a baby?" He asked turning back to her.

"Yeah, but Youko has it. She actually said she would do the entire thing for me." She said looking over at me.

"Well your lucky. I'm pretty sure my partner's going to make me do the entire thing." I said looking down.

"Who is he?" She asked looking me directly in the eyes.

I sighed before saying,"Kaoru."

She gasped. "I don't think he would make you do it all by yourself." She reassured, but I shook my head.

"No, he actually told me that he was going to have his maid do it after our teacher specifically told the class no maids." I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"You just have to hit some sense into him. Can you please excuse me." She said before leaving the room.

I turned back to Tamaki. "That was weird. So…. why am I here?" I asked, and he clapped his hands.

"Oh, yeah. Since you are our friends, and we're hosting the Winter Dance-" I interrupted him.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"The host club is hosting the Winter Dance." He said again, and I closed my eyes.

"You can't be serious." I said grabbing the bridge of my nose with the hand not holding Emiko.

"Completely serious. See it's in the fine print." I opened my eyes as he pulled the invitation out of his back pocket and put it in front of my face.

Reading over the invitation again my eyes stop at the bottom. There's super tiny font. I have to squint my eyes to read it, and sure enough it says _hosted by the Host Club_. Ugh, why does everything lead back to them? Tamaki pulls the paper away and puts it back in his back pocket. He looks back at me with a smile.

"What does that have to do with me though?" I ask but he only smiles wider.

"Well since your our friends, and we're going to be wearing nice suits to the Dance. We wanted to get you fitted in a-" Before he could finish I interrupted him again.

"Don't say that word." I said putting my hand over his lips.

"What word?" He asked into my hand.

"The D word." I said pulling my hand away.

"Do you mean dress?" Honey asked hopping over to us.

"Yes." I breath looking down at the ground.

"Why don't you like dresses? I think their pretty." He asked and I sighed.

"I just don't. So if that's all you wanted to do I'll be leaving." I said picking my bag up, and turning around.

Quickly before anyone could protest I open the door. Right as I do this though I bump into a figure, and fall down. This makes Emiko start to cry. Without looking up I rock her back and forth trying to get her quiet. Suddenly she's plucked out of my arms making me quickly look up. There stands Kaoru holding Emiko in his arms. He's rocking her back and forth singing a soft melody that I couldn't make out. She stops crying, and I smile. _He actually calmed her down._ Kaoru holds Emiko in one arm, and outstretched his hand to me. I take it gratefully, and he pulls me up in one swift movement. Once standing I look back at him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." He apologized making me smile.

"It's okay, as long as I'm not going to be doing this all by myself." I said and he smiled.

"You won't be. I promise I won't have any of the maids care for Emiko." He stated and Haruhi laughed behind him.

"I didn't even have to do anything this time. Hikaru talked some sense into him before I could hit some." She said making me look at Hikaru who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well….. thank you Hikaru." I said and he waved his hand.

"It was nothing. No need to thank me." He said cockily pushing Kaoru out of the way so him and Haruhi could get in.

"Hikaru don't push!" Haruhi said waking him in the head.

"Okay, okay. God, that hurt." He said making me laugh.

"Kaoru how about I take Emiko. I was just going home." I said and he looked down at me.

"Why were you leaving? You have to get fitted for your dress." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like dresses, so can I please have her?"

"Okay, take good care of - Hikaru grab her!" He shouted before I was lifted off the ground.

"Put me down!" I shouted flaring my arms around.

"Okay, I'll put you right here." He said throwing me down on a pedestal running away.

Before I could move many different women started measuring me. I stomped my foot in defeat before standing still. _I don't want to make their job any harder than it is._ After they finished I charged over toward Hikaru, and hit him upside the head. I should probably do this to the Kaoru too, but he's holding Emiko and I don't want to make her cry.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head where I hit him.

"It's for making them measure me! I told you earlier that I don't like dresses!" I raged glaring holes into him.

"Well, I'm sorry." He said and I walked past him to get Emiko.

There's silence before he said,"If you wanted to look like a hood rat you could have told me."

I turned around grinding my teeth. _What did he just call me?_ No one has ever called me such foul names, other than him when we were little. I clench my fist and walk over to him. Hikaru looks down at me with a smirk. _Get ready to wipe that smirk right off that pretty little face of yours!_ Quickly I smacked him in the head again. The impact from the hit made him fall to the ground which only made me laugh.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked standing up holding his head.

Haruhi walked to my side. "You know what it was for Hikaru. You should know not to call girls hood rats." She sneered and I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He sighed removing his hand from his head.

I turned around and walked over to Kaoru. "So….. who has the first night?" I asked once reaching him.

"I can have her." He spoke kindly before leaning over to my ear. "That's what good husbands do." He whispered seductively.

My heart stopped, and my eyes widened. _What in the world?_ Is he trying to get me to swoon or something? I take a deep inhale of breath as he moves away from my ear. Kaoru has a smirk on his face. _He probably was trying to make me swoon._ Blinking a few times I break out of the trance, and pick up my bag in front of the door.

"Well, see ya' soon guys!" I called leaving the room quickly.

* * *

**A/N**

Hikaru should know better than to call girls hood rats! It's just not nice.

On another note Kaoru seems to have went back to normal :D

There's really nothing else to say other than to **vote on the poll**!

3 people have voted, and I know there are more of you... so please vote.

~ Zoke


	6. Chapter 6

**Aneka's POV**

Quickly I bolt out of school with hardly anyone asking questions. Surprisingly a lot of people stay after school for something. While I'm running to my limo I see a head of white hair enter one as well. _Is that Ren?_ She's wearing glasses though. Ren doesn't have glasses. Shrugging it off I slid into the limo, and I head home. Sitting my bag next to me I lean my head back. _What is Kaoru trying to do to me?_ Does he take me as someone who falls in love easily? _That's not true one bit._ My entire life I've never had a boyfriend, or someone who cares for that matter. I only needed myself, and I knew that. I could only depend on myself. _How could I put trust into someone after that stunt Kaoru and Hikaru pulled when we were little?_

"How was school Miss Aneka?" My butler asked from the drivers seat.

"Oh, it was fine. Sorry for making you wait. There was some business I had to take care of." I said looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"It's fine Miss Aneka. I didn't think anything of it." He said and I nodded.

The rest of the ride was silent. _He never was the one to talk._ I sit staring out the window until we reached my house. My gorgeous house. There was probably about fifty or so rooms not including the main living room, kitchen, ballroom, and all the bathrooms. _It was a very beautiful house indeed._ We drive around the circle driveway that had a fountain and shrubbery in the center. Once the limo was parked in front of the door I ran into the house only to be greeted by the maids and other butlers.

"Good afternoon Miss Hayashi." They all greeted formally bowing making me stop.

"Thank you, now get back to work." I stated bitterly walking off to my room.

Without turning around I can hear them all hurry off. _Typical behavior._ They always seem to listen to me no matter how harsh I sound. They probably feel sorry for me. All the workers know about my parents neglect toward me for the past few years, and they all probably feel sorry for me having to do everything by myself. _I don't need their pity._ With that thought I open the double door to my room. There was a lot of room considering I really didn't have many things. The only things in my room were my king sized bed with a grey and turquoise zig zag comforter, a white wood vanity, and a desk where my laptop is. Sitting down at my desk I start on my homework. After finishing my homework I head down to the dining hall. I sit down at the long table and wait. _There's probably about twenty chairs, but I only ever eat here._ The cooks come in with trays in their hands.

"Miss Hayashi, we hope you're hungry. Today was have seared venison with balsamic sauce, a side salad, and a homemade strawberry cake for dessert." He said and I nodded.

"It sounds delicious." I complemented before he left me to eat.

I ate about everything before I went back to my room. Once there I drew another picture in my notebook. _It's all I really have to pass the time._ After I finished I put my notebook back in my bag, and changed into my pajamas. They consisted of a pink sweatshirt and black yoga pants. _It being the middle of December it was appropriate._ Turning the lights off I crawled into bed, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

_Tears stream down my face as I run outside. The tail of my white high low dress drags the ground as I run away in my black heels. Someone's running after me calling my name, but I don't turn around. I run for dear life until my heel gets stuck in a crack and I fall. Landing on my hands and knees I cry in pain. The person that was chasing me was suddenly by my side helping me up._

_"Are you okay?" He asked as I looked up._

_His face was blurred out enabling me to see him, but I could clearly see his nice black suit. I blink with my teary eyes before pushing him away, and running again. I didn't get far though because I fell again. Once again the strange man helps me up, but this time keeps a firm grip on my shoulder enabling me to run. I turn to him, and punch his chest._

_"Get away from me! I hate you!" I scream but he still has a firm grip on my shoulder._

_"Aneka, I'm sorry! I promise it's not like that!" He screams back, and I thrash my arm trying to get away._

_"Well I don't believe you! You're just a douche! Get away from me! I hate you!" I scream trying to get my arm free._

_He turned my face to look at him. "Aneka, it's not like that anymore! I….. I love you." He choked out, and I glared at him._

_"Anymore! So you were just using me! Ugh, I hate you!" I shout my voice echoing through the entire school._

_"Aneka, I swear it's not like that! I love you why can't you love me?" He asked turning me completely toward him._

_"Because you were using me that's why!" I shouted pulling my arm away from his grip, and running inside my limo._

* * *

I wake up screaming. _What in the world was that dream about?_ I sit up, and hug my legs. Ugh, that was horrible. It's felt like I was really there. It even looked like Ouran Academy. Does that mean this might happen to me? I close my eyes. _God, I hope this doesn't happen._ The door opens, and I open my eyes. Two maids come running to my side.

"Miss Hayashi, are you okay?" Asked the first one putting her hand on my forehead.

"We heard you screaming." The second one said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just had a bad dream." I sigh laying back down.

"Okay Miss Aneka. Just tell us if you need anything." They said in unison before leaving.

I sigh. They worry too much. I swear you would think I was dying or something. Closing my eyes I think of happy things, and before I know it I'm back asleep.

* * *

Walking into class I do my typical routine. That is until I get a note passed to me. I stop drawing, and pick up the tiny paper, almost like a sticky note, and read it.

_Come to the Music Room later! We have a surprise!_

_ - Kaoru & Hikaru_

I roll my eyes crumpling up the paper, and throwing it on the ground. Do they think I have nothing to do? It's kinda true, but still. People just can't assume I have no friends to do things with! _I really need to get a friend that wasn't forced upon me._ Maybe if I see Ren I can talk to her. She seemed nice enough. Kinda shy, but nice. The bell rings, and class passes by slowly like usual. Finally the bell rings, and I bolt out of the room. Soon down the hallway though someone wraps their arms around my waist. I turn around quickly to see Hikaru with a smirk on his face. I glare at him before hitting his arm and turning around.

"Aneka wait!" He called grabbing my arm, and enabling me to walk further.

I turn around, and glare up at him. "What!" I all but shout getting a few people's attention.

"I just wanted to give you this." He said pulling my notebook from behind his back.

My eyes widen as I snatch it, and stuff it in my bag. "Well thanks. Wouldn't want this in the wrong hands." I said smiling.

He looked at me curiously. "Why? What's possibly so bad you don't want anyone to see?" He asked trying to take it from my bag, but I hit his hand away.

"No reason." I said quickly turning around and sprinting away from him.

"Aneka wait! I just wanted to talk to you!" He calls, but I don't look his way.

I can't let him see in my notebook. There's some personal things in there, and if anyone looked in it I would be mortified. Stunned even. It would ruin me if anyone saw in it. I sprinted all the way to my second period which happened to be Social Studies, my least favorite subject. I roll my eyes entering the classroom. Scanning the people I see one person I recognize, Ren. Her face is stuck in a book. I smile walking over to her. This is my chance to talk to her. Sitting down in the desk next to hers I tap her shoulder. She looks up at me with frightened eyes.

"Hello, I'm Aneka." I greeted smiling at her, but she still looked frightened.

"Hi." She whispered quickly looking back down at her book.

"What're you reading?" I ask leaning forward to get a better look at the words.

She looked back up at me, and rubbed her eyes. "Legend by Marie Lu." She said smiling showing metal on her teeth.

"Is it good?" I ask, and her eyes widen.

"Very much. It's a typical forbidden love theme, but it's full of action. You should read it." She suggested turning back to her book.

I laughed. "You really enjoy books, don't you?" I asked, and she looked back at me.

"There only like my life!" She exclaimed smiling widely her eyes glimmering with happiness.

"Hey, Ren. Do you want to go hang out later?" I asked happily, but she frowned.

"Will there be….. boys?" She asked wearily looking down at the ground.

I shook my head. "No! We'll just go to my house, and my parents are never there. The most boys you'll see is my butlers." I reassured, and she looked up with a smile.

"Okay!" She chirped turning back to her book.

I turned back to the front as the bell rang. Ren really is a sweet girl. _Just like I thought she would be._ I guess I'm a good judge in character. The bell rang as a thought crossed my mind. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. _I have to meet the Host Club after school!_

* * *

**A/N**

Nothing really happened this chapter...

I really tried to write a longer chapter, but it's hard trying to balance school/sports/writing *sigh*

I'm trying though

~ Zoke


	7. Chapter 7

**Aneka's POV**

The school day had ended. I was now pulling Ren through the hallways of the school making my way to the music room. She would stumble every now and then making it quite hard to pull her and make sure I'm going the right way. Finally we make it to the Music Room. I drop her hand, and Ren leans over panting. _She must not get a lot of physical activity for this to make her breathless. _She slowly stands up straight again and rubs her eyes.

"What are we doing here? I thought you said we were going to your house?" She questions as I put my hands on the handle.

"I just have to do something here first. It won't take long." I say opening the door.

A bright light shines in my face, and rose petals blow in the wind. _What in the world. When did this start happening? _Swatting the rose petals from my face I pulled Ren into Music Room #3. The door shut behind us as I scanned the room. I sighed holding my head. _Why did they make me come here if they weren't going to be in here! _I turned to Ren who was looking around confused.

"What business do you have in here? There's nothing in here." She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Well….. never mind. Let's just go to my house now." I sighed turning around with her in tow.

As I put my hand on the knob another door creaked open. I turned around quickly with my eyes narrowed. _I swear if they show up now I'm going to kill them! _A door in the far left of the room popped open, and a cat puppet moved out. My face twisted up at the sight. _T-that thing is creepy! _Ren turned around as the door opened slightly more revealing a boy with slick black hair covered by a clock. He smiled creepily at us and moved his cat puppet around.

"Beelzenef said he sensed other souls." The guy chuckled darkly.

Ren hugged my arm burying her face into it as well. "Y-you said t-there would be n-no b-b-boys." She stuttered clutching my arm tightly.

"Yeah, well I didn't know we would meet a weirdo along the way. Let's go." I said quickly turning around, and opening the door.

Shutting the door behind me Ren let go of my arm, and we walked down the hallway to the front courtyard. _That was a pretty weird experience. _I thought there wouldn't be any weirdo's in a school like Ouran. Well I was clearly wrong. Finally we got to my limo, and hopped in. One of the five butlers I have, I think it was Sebastian today, started the limo and drove off of school property. I looked over at Ren. She was staring at the ground intently.

"Hey Ren." I started and she looked up at me. "Why do you keep asking if there will be guys every place we go?" I ask and she sighs.

Looking back at the ground she said,"Well, I have Androphobia, Arrhenphobia, Heterophobia, Hominophobia, or Sexophobia. Which all mean I'm afraid of men."

"Why though? Dudes aren't that bad." I asked and she shrugged.

"I….. really don't know. They just terrify me." She said opening her bag, and pulling out a pair of purple glasses.

"Wait, you have glasses?" I exclaimed as she pulled a book out from her bag as well.

"Yes, I just don't wear them at school because I'll get laughed at. Now can I read in peace?" She smiled opening Legend.

I sigh leaning back into the plush seating. _I've learned some new things today. _One, Ren wears glasses. Two, Ren is afraid of men. Three, don't open the door in the Music Room. Four, never listen to notes I get from the twins. I growl at the thought of them. _They think they can make me their friend, and tell me to do crap but not be there themselves! _My face turned red with anger as we pulled up in front of my house. Ren put her book back in her bag as we exited the limo and entered my house. The line of butlers and maids greeted us once I opened the door. Delilah, the head maid, stepped out of line and toward me.

"Miss Aneka, some of your school friends are in the ballroom. They said for me to send you there right away saying they needed you for a project." She said before stepping back into line.

"Wait, school friends? It couldn't possibly be… I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" I shouted running past the line of maids and butlers.

I could hear Ren's light footsteps behind me as I stormed the hallway to the ballroom. _I swear when I see them I'm going to strangle them to death! _Stomping down the hallway I finally reached the ballroom door. Slamming the door open I'm met with thousands of manikins. The entire Host Club slides in front of the manikins casually with wide spread smiles on their faces.

"Surprise Aneka-chan!" Honey squealed sitting atop Mori's shoulders.

"We brought clothes that will fit you from the measurements we got yesterday." Hikaru and Kaoru said jumping up and down.

I glared at all of them, but mainly at the twins. _These people give me headaches. _Ren finally catches up to me, but once she sees the boys she covers behind me. I sigh. _Dear god, this got crazy quick. _Turning around I pushed Ren outside, and shut the door. _That fixes one problem. _Turning around I charged toward the Host Club, the twins specifically. Stopping in front of them I sent them my iciest glare.

"How did you get into my house?" I growled looking into their souls.

"We simply knocked on the door." Kaoru said smiling wider.

"People always let gentleman into their humble homes." Hikaru finished resting his arm on Kaoru's shoulders as they started laughing.

I conked their heads together. "I never once said you guys could come to my house. What if I had a secret I didn't want you to know?" I questioned looking at them expectantly as they rubbed their heads in pain.

"Secrets? Where are the secrets?" Tamaki asks moving his head close to mine.

I pushed him away. "Nothing, Tamaki. It's nothing." I sigh turning around and walking over to the door.

"Where are you going Aneka?" Haruhi asked and I looked over my shoulder placing my hand on the doorknob.

"I'm going to find Ren, my _unforced_ friend, and hang with her." I said coldly opening the door.

"Wait, Aneka!" They all called making me turn around again, the door rested in my palm.

"The least you could do is try on a few dresses." The twins smirked.

"No!" With that I slam the door shut.

Turning back around I look down around. _Where could Ren be? _My house is so big It's going to take forever to find her. I sigh walking back to the entrance way. The servants had went back to doing their jobs, so the entrance was clear. I looked around, and spotted Delilah straightening the walkway rug. Walking over to her I tapped her shoulder. She looked up at me with her dark blue eyes with her light blue hair falling freely from her head going to her shoulder blades.

"What is it Miss Aneka?" She asked politely standing up and brushing off her outfit.

"Have you seen the girl I was with earlier? I can't find her anywhere." I asked and she nodded.

"She passed through here a few minutes ago. I'll take you where I think she might be." She said turning around and walking.

I followed her down the hallway. Delilah has always been one of my favorite maids, probably because she's only 17. She's only a year older than me, but yet she works all day long and gets little studies. _I look up to her. _I'm pretty sure the only reason she works for my family is because her parents worked for us before their terrible deaths. Now Delilah just lives with us in the maids quarters. We walk through the back doors out into the garden. A beautiful pond lay right in front of the exit, only a few steps away from the door. Walking down the cobblestone path we cross over the white bridge, and are met with plush grey cushions over metal chairs and a build in fire pit. Ren sits calmly in one of the chairs reading the same book she's been every since I've met her.

"Ren, I found you!" I exclaim happily still next to Dalilah.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Hello Aneka. How were your friends?" Ren asked putting her book on the fire pits ledge carefully.

"They wanted me to try on dresses, but I declined to talk to you." I said taking a seat next to her on a different chair.

"What kind of dresses Miss Aneka?" Delilah asked walking to my side, but stayed standing.

"They were frilly, glittery, girly dresses." I said making a barf nose.

"But they sound so wonderful!" She squealed smiling widely.

"To you they do, but I hated all of them. Ren what about you? You got a glimpse of them." I asked turning to her.

"They were fine." She said softly.

There was a pause. "Miss Aneka, if that's all you wanted I'll go back to work." Delilah said politely bowing and turning around.

"Wait Delilah. Why not stay with us?" I asked and she turned around slowly.

"But I have work to do." She said pointedly with a stern look.

"One of the other maids will do it. Now sit." I commanded with a smile.

She sat down in one of the chairs next to Ren with a bright smile. For what felt like an hour we talked about random things such as what our favorite color was and animal. _Typical getting to know someone questions. _The conversation drifted off, and silence filled the air once again. _Why does this keep happening?_

"So… this is awkward." I commented earning a nod from Delilah and Ren.

"Very so." They said in unison.

"Aneka! We found you!" A dramatic voice exclaimed behind me making my eye twitch.

"Not this again." I sigh turning my head to the Host Club.

Ren squeaked burying her head into her hands while Delilah smiled fondly at them. Tamaki walks over to us making hand gestures as he does. The others follow behind him with their hands to their sides, except Kaoru. He held Emiko tightly to his chest. _How did I not notice her before now? _My eyes soften once I see my baby girl. They stop after crossing the bridge, and stand waiting for me to greet them. I don't move from my spot.

"What do you want now?" I asked coldly moving my eyes from Emiko to Tamaki.

"Aneka-chan you need to try on dresses for the ball." Honey said happily grabbing at Mori's hair.

"That's like 3 weeks away though." I whined lowering my head.

"That's exactly why you need to do it now! The ball isn't that far away!" He exclaimed grabbing my arm.

"Yes, that's quite far away. Now get out of my house!" I said jerking my arm away and turning.

"Miss Aneka, I think you should listen to them, and try at least some of the dresses on." Delilah said and I turned to her.

"You really think so?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's an act of kindness, and you get to try on clothes. To me it's a win win situation." She smiled as I stood up.

"Okay fine. I'll do it. Delilah tell Sebastian to take Ren home. I think she's seen enough boys today." I said walking over to the boys.

"Yes Miss Aneka." Was all Delilah said guiding the shuddering Ren away.

"Onward boys!" I said pushing them across the bridge.

They soon turn around themselves, and walk so I don't have to push them. We treaded back inside, and down the hallway to the ballroom. Opening the door we filed in. I stared at the many dresses wearily. _How am I going to do this? _I know they know I hate dresses! _Why's they bring so many? _I groan at the sight. So. Many. Dresses. Honey jumps off of Mori, and saunters over to a dress. It was a strapless turquoise dress with a black trimming that would go to my mid thigh. The top layer was cut exposing the second lighter blue fabric.

"I think this one would look good on Aneka-chan." He stated cutely pushing it my way.

I moan. "Okay, I'm only going to try on 7 dresses. One from each of you. So, I'll try Honey's first, and whoever finds one they like I'll try on next and thereon. Does that sound like a plan?" I asked and they all nodded.

The time I was trying on dresses passed very, _very_ slowly. I had tried on almost all of their choices, and I hadn't liked a single one. Honey's was too short for my liking, and was a little too revealing in the legs area. Haruhi had me in a light brown dress with brown straps wrapped around my neck. This one wasn't that bad, but it was a little plain. The next dress was from Tamaki. He had picked a pink, ruffled ball gown with a belt of hot pink flowers. I declined his before even trying it on, and moved onto Kyoya's. His was basically a gray version of Haruhi's. Mori had picked a strapless purple mermaid dress that clung to my curves, and I didn't like it one bit.

"How many more do I have to try on." I whined from the curtained area I had been changing in.

"Just mine and Hikaru's. Now change!" Kaoru exclaimed shoving a dress through the curtain.

My eyes widen. "You've got to be kidding me. There's no way I'm wearing that." I say crossing my arms.

Kaoru had picked out one of the most revealing dresses of the night. It was a bright red strapless dress, if you'd call it that, that ended above mid thigh. If the height wasn't bad enough the thing didn't even have a back. It was multiple red strings laced through the fabrics back. I pushed the torture contraption out of my changing area as another dress pops through the curtains. This ones a white high low dress.

"Try on my dress then Aneka." Hikaru said and I took the dress happily.

Putting on the dress I step into a pair of black heels before exiting the curtains. I step out, and they all gasp. _What, it's not like I'm that stunning. _Everyone is silent as I walk in front of them and spin around. Once I'm done spinning I look at everyone expectedly. Suddenly Hikaru sprints toward me, and spins me around lifting me up slightly. I giggle as we twirl around. After spinning around 5 times he sits me down.

"That's the one you're wearing. It's settled." He said happily making me smile.

It didn't feel completely right to smile though. _Why am I even happy I picked a dress?_ It's just a stupid dance I'm not going to have fun at. Just like the ones in America where I just stood on the sidelines waiting for something to happen. My mind drifts off. _Wait, didn't I wear this same dress in my dream?_

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry I haven't updated in like a month...

But I was writing other stories and I kinda had a little writers block

So... do you think Aneka's dreams coming true?

OoO I know the answer but still...

Just so you know I have no idea when I'll update again -_-

It'll be a surprise :D

~ Zoke


End file.
